


Dear...

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Depressed Stiles, Good Peter, Kinda, M/M, Pen Pals, Slow Burn, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, the slowest burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: Short letters between Peter and Stiles.  Or that fic where Peter and Stiles are mentally fucked up pen pals. Also the spottiest updates on the planet.





	1. Dear Peter

Dear Peter,

 Hi! My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm 18 and wow life sucks right now. I'm writing to you right now because my asshole of a teacher Mr. Harris has the idea that writing to mental patients is going make the sad people in our school feel better and what is up with Harris deciding now was the greatest time to actually start noticing 'bilinski'?

 Anyway, I'm going to be writing you because I'm depressed and slightly suicidal, but it's all good. I've heard through the grape vine that you're a psycho/sociopath. How exciting! I did all my research and I'll make sure to be polite - mostly -  about all the crappy stuff in your past.

 Well I'm going to end this before it gets awkward. Bye!

 

\- Stiles


	2. Dear Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo Peter responds!

 Dear Stiles,

 Hello, my name is Peter Hale. I'm aware you know this, but I am forever a gentlemen and it's always nice to establish a nice base line. So there will be no calling me 'dude' or 'bro' for you. I, however, have retained the right to call whatever I'd like.

 Anyway, I am 32 years old and I do happen to be mentally ill (at least that is what my doctors say). I am classified as a functioning psychopath.  What they mean by that, I haven't the slightest idea. 

 Why are you so unhappy? Aren't you still in school? What could you possibly be worrying about?

 Alas, I must go as my nurse - Jennifer- has decided I need some sunshine.

 

Sincerely 

 

Peter

 

 

P.S. : Feel free to ask about my past. I obviously won't care.


	3. What do I call you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented! I really appreciate it. You never realize people are serious when they say that until it's you.
> 
> I will moat likely be posting every Saturday. If not Saturday, then Sunday. I'm trying to work on making chapters longer so it's taking a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Dear Peter,

 Why can't call you dude? I call everybody dude, we'll except for lyds, but that's because she's a literal goddess. Like literally. She's amazing. And scary. And a little mean, but she's awesome!

 What do you mean what could I have to worry about? Me being in high school doesn't negate that fact that I'm a little depressed. Everything sucks. Beacon Hills is literally death. Actually it's not, I wish it was though. I have ADHD, social anxiety is horrible. When you can't stop fidgeting, but people are looking at you so you wanna stop, but you can't stop and you wish you could, but your body just doesn't agree with your mind and it's just a mess.

 My life is a mess.

 Hey! You said that I could ask about whatever I want, right? Did that fire actually happen? Are there Hales out there that I don't know about? OK, yeah there probably are, but are there some that lived in the house with you? I heard Derek was an unfeeling asshole, is that true?

 Jumping back to what I was talking about earlier, if you 'retain the right to call me whatever you'd like' are you gonna call me dude? Hate to break it to you, but that's a little weird. What am I supposed to call you anyway? Peter, honey, sugarbear? I need to know!

 Anyway, I've got to go. School calls! Bye.

 

-Stiles

P.S. Seriously, what do I call you? 


	4. God Forbid I become a Father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter replies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was a little late. I hope you enjoy!

Dear Stiles,

You may not call me 'dude' because you can't. I said so and what I say goes. Do you happen to have a crush on this 'Lyds' (perhaps short for a Lydia)?

I'm not saying that you _couldn't_ be depressed, I'm saying that you _shouldn't_ be depressed. Teenagers shouldn't be depressed because parents should be monitoring something as important as their child's mental health. If I was, _God forbid_ , a father there is nothing on this earth that would keep me from keeping that kid as mentally stable as I am not.

Yes, you may ask me whatever you like. Derek is an asshole, but so am I. Yes, there are survivors other than me. Laura, my niece, along with Derek, my nephew, survived with me as well as me. We were a family of asshole and most of those asshole hated Peter so I'm pretty sure Derek and Laura live in New York. 

I will not be calling you 'dude'. I most likely will not refer to you other than when I start a letter, _but_ I will address you as Stiles. If you tell me the real name under your (ridiculous) nickname, I will call you that. As I will be referring to you Stiles, you may refer to me as Peter. It is quite obviously my name.

Now tell me, what do depressed teenage boys, with lots of time on their hands do in their spare time? Personally, I read (not like I can do much), I love a good crime thriller. 

 

Sincerely,

Peter 

P.S. What's your favorite movie?


	5. Teenagers Get Depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, Stiles and Peter are typing these letters. They are not trying to write in italics because quite frankly, that stupid. They're also crossing things out instead of backspacing because that's more fun.   
>  I hope you're all having a fabulous New Years Eve!

Dear Peter,

 How come what you say goes? Why can't what I say go? Who died and made you king? WAIT. Don't answer that. Anyway. 

 I do not have a crush on Lydia. I mean - Yeah she's hot. And real smart. I bet she takes fucking AP art. She's that smart. She looks good all the fucking time. I mean, yeah it's normal for girls to look good at 7 am, but come _on_ , when we've been in the same room for six hours she should not look like she did at 7 am.

 Enough about Lydia. 

 Teenagers get depressed. Wait, scratch that. The teenagers that care too much about the opinion of mass are depressed. _We are depressed. We are so depressed. We are sad_. We are so fucking sad. All the time. Just because we have good parents I should be happy? Well fuck that because I am so fucking sad I could write a letter about it. But I am not going to do that. 

 Teenage boys like me? I don't even know man. Sorry, _Peter_. I like movies I guess. Superheroes. But, like, Batman is the best. Don't ask for proof, he just is. I read comics, DC comics are dark shit, but they're better than the happy go lucky 'i forgive you' shit makes up the Marvel universe. Don't anyone I said this, but Jared Leto Joker is sooooo hot. Like he is literally fire. 

 Besides reading, what do psychopaths like you like to do? I hear frolicking through daisies is in this year. Anyway, I need to get going. Bye.

 

 

 

-Stiles

P.S. I looked up your driver's license and WHY ARE YOU SO HOT?

 


	6. Infatuation

Dear Stiles,

 I am in charge. That's just how it is. Get used to it.

 You are definitely infatuated with this Lydia. You think you have a chance? I don't....no offense.  

 I know teenagers get depressed. Everyone is capable of it, it's literally just the effects of dopamine and serotonin. My point is that teenagers shouldn't be depressed. High school is the time where all you should care about is girls and video games. I understand that's not how it always is, but I believe it should be like that.

 Batman is....adequate. Personally I prefer the Joker, but I guess that's just me. The villians are always more interesting than the heroes.

 Psychopaths like me, frolicking through daisies is good. I abso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not forget anything. The letter ends abruptly and because things are happening. My plot is becoming a plot! How do you think Stiles will react?


	7. Creeping Creeper Who Creeps

Dear Peter,

 What happened? I think you cut off the rest of you letter, old man. Is the laptop too hard to use? Maybe I should ask the nurses to get you a dinosaur. Lol. Sorry, I'll just tell you about my week while you figure out how to use a laptop.

 This week was crap. My best friend, Scott, just couldn't stop talking about this girl he likes. Her names is Allison and she is apparently the most beautiful girl on the planet. Although I question Scott's judgment on that, as I know for a fact that he has seen Lydia before. And we all she is the most beautiful woman to roam the earth.

 Anyway, Allison is beautiful blah, blah, blah. He waxes poetics about her eyes on a daily basis. We hardly ever hang out anymore because he wants to study with Allison. Also, I think I found your nephew. He was being hella creepy. I swear. I was walking to the only place in walking distance, Scott's house, when I see a shadow behind me. I went to go check it out just in case Scott brought home another dog from the vet and what do I see? A creepy creeper whose creeping.

 That creepy creeper who was creeping looked just like Derek Hales drivers license if a little older. Anyway, that was my week. Tell me about yourself when you learn to use a computer. Bye.

 

-Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinosaur I'm referring to is one of those giant computers. We call them dinosaurs because they're hecka old.


	8. Are you going to kill me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering these are emails in letter style. There is no mailing going on. There used to be, but it didn't fit so now they're writing emails.

Dear Peter,

Peter are you going to answer?????? This is honestly the worst. 

 

OH MY GOD DID YOU GET RELEASED??? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME BECAUSE THAT WOULD SUCK AND I WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY ALSO WHY AM I STILL WRITING IN ALL CAPS?

But seriously, did you get released? Let's hope not because then this letter would not be going to you and this would be pointless.

You better answer dude....or else

 

-Stiles


	9. You Will...

Dear Mieczysław,

 I am aware that you have been in contact with Peter Hale, yes? Well Mr. Hale will not be available for quite a while as he is....running er-runs for me. Mr. Hale will have his computer back in 3 months. Over the course of those 3 months, he will do his job and you will stop searching.

That is an order. You will stop looking for Peter Hale. You will pretend that you have never heard of Peter Hale. You will remain oblivious to Peter Hale's whereabouts. Do not disobey me. If you do, bad things will happen to you.

 

Have a nice day,  Mieczysław.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm super hecka late, but I just got my hair done and my edges feel like death so... I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	10. Creeper

Dear Dude-who-is-really-fucking-creepy-and-needs-less-creepy-hobbies,

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??????

Who are you? Why would I listen to you? You're worse than Derek: the creeping creeper who creeps! And that's pretty hard! And don't you go feeling accomplished, that's a bad thing! 

So wait, did you kidnap Peter? Wait, does it count that I'm not acting like I don't know Peter right now? Are you coming to kill me because, dude, your rules are confusing and that really shouldn't count and you really shouldn't kill me. Or Peter. Or anyone.

Can I tell Scott? Can I tell my dad? Can I tell Derek? I'm sure he won't care, he hasn't seen Peter in like 8 years.

Anyway if you plan on killing me because of this, tell Peter he's an asshole for getting me murdered by a creeper worse than the creeping creeper who creeps.

-Stiles

P.S- never call me Mieczysław ever again 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey check my new incredibly sad, kinda trash, Tony-centric fic called Head wounds!


	11. Mieczysław

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late again. I'm literal trash.

Dear Mieczysław,

 

I will refer to you however I please, you have no control in this situation. You may send one more letter before we must cease all contact. I advise you to think long and hard about what you want to ask and say. 

Answer me this: Is Peter Hale's life worth more to you than your own?


	12. Stay Safe

Dear Stiles,

When an obviously bad guy tells you to stop thinking about me, you do it. I'm fine. Let's leave it at that, I also shouldn't be writing this so don't you dare reply to it. I swear to God if you reply to this, I will get myself out of this hellish situation just so I can kill you. The dipshit who took me from the hospital would kill me if he found out that I was corresponding with you. Actually, he'd kill you too. So don't you dare do something stupid, I know that's a hard task for you, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, his name is Gerard. He was posing as a nurse at the hospital I was in. He's a grade A asshole so i'd once again advise you not to do anything stupid.

All you really need to know about him is that he is a hunter. I'm absolutely not going to tell you what that means or even hint at what significance it could possibly hold, so don't wait for that. Anyway, he's an incredibly dangerous hunter and his last name is Argent. The last name Argent is not very well liked by the remaining Hale family. I'm sure after all that research you did, it'll be a cakewalk to find out why. Thanks all I have to say.

Stay safe, you little shit.

Sincerely,

Peter

 


	13. Derek Halecreep

Dear Derek Halecreep,

The first thing I have to say is: YOU ARE THE BIGGEST CREEPER TO EVER WALK THIS EARTH HOLY SHIT. You really are. I bet you thought I didn't notice you and all your creeping ways, but I did. i do. I can feel you watching me as I write this and I really hope you're not, like, reading over my shoulder because then I would probably die because you'd probably kill me and if you're hurt by my conclusion of what would happen, then that sucks and you need to work on giving out better vibes. i mean seriously, you're not even here and i want to delete this whole thing because I just know that  you're gonna kill next time you get the chance and you ALWAYS HAVE THE CHANCE.

Actually, lets not talk about that. There's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You are an absolute asshole for leaving Peter in that hellhole just because you were a little sad. You don't even know what it feels like inside a mental. To know that no one believes a word that comes out of your mouth. Ugh, it sucks is all i'm saying. And on top of all the crapping normal feels that come with being in a mental hospital, you also left him there right after your entire family burnt to a crisp (I bet you understand why I was so worried that you were gonna kill me huh). Peter is an awesome dude and you just left him alone in the crazy person version of a prison. And ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT you never visit him? What kind of monster does that? Suck on that.

Also Peter has been kidnapped by some asshole named Gerard Argent. Get. Him. Back.

 

 

 

-Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates have been getting a little erratic, but we are just gonna go with the flow. My muse for this fic is leaving me bit by bit, but i'm trying not to disappoint.


	14. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is both short and trash, but it's been 2 weeks and I had to post something.

Dear Stiles,

 

 

> What? Leave me the fuck alone. Gerard and Peter are dead. They've been dead for 7 years.


	15. Shut The Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm literal trash. I haven't updated since, like, the 12th. Sorry.

Dear Creeper-who-needs-get-his-facts-straight,

Peter is not in fact dead. Why the actual fuck would you say that?....Wait...did he 'die' right before I sent you the first message?

Holy shit, is he really dead?????

-SS (I'm gonna sign like this now bc it looks cool and reminds me of Snape)


	16. Yes

 Peter is dead. Peter has been dead for the past 7 years, he died in the fire. Gerard Argent is in jail for harboring Kate Agent, the bitch who set our house on fire.

 

 How are you even sending and receiving these messages? You're in a fucking mental hospital. 


	17. Um, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to thank everyone who has been commenting and giving me criticism. It really means a lot to know that you're actually taking in the story. I'd especially like to thank a reader called Characterless. They've given me so much help and I wanted to say thank you. :)

Dear Asshole,

What do you mean I'm in a mental hospital? That is so untrue, you'd think no one would ever think of that. I have never been, nor will I ever be, in a mental hospital. I didn't even know those still existed.

Okay, okay. Let's start with this, why would you think that I , of  _all_ people, am in a mental hospital?

 

-SS


	18. Dumbass

Dumbass,

 You've been in the hospital for 10 years. For some reason you went fucking berserk when you were in high school. You killed a shit ton of people. You shut down the power to a fucking hospital. I don't know how old you think you are now, but you're actually 26. I only know this because that's what the released in the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know:  
> SS- Stiles  
> Peter - Peter  
> Nothing- Derek 
> 
> And you won't be hearing from Argent ever again.


	19. What is life?

Dear Derek,

WHAT?? Whaat??

Dude what are you talking about? I live in my house and go to school. What about that suggests crazy?

-SS

 

*a month later*

Dude, 

Answer me!

-SS

 

*two months later*

 

Ok, so what the fuck is going on? Usually I feel like I have a pretty good handle on all of this, but lately I have had no idea what's going on. I've even started talking to myself. Derek was right, I'm obviously crazy. 

 Anyway, Peter was the one in the hospital, not me. Right? And once again, I'm talking to myself. 

Well, if I'm gonna talk to myself, I might as well ask the important question. Is Peter even real?

"Of course I'm real, dear boy"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay actual writing! Tell what you guys think? I'm always up for constructive criticism.


	20. Holy Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I am actual trash. It has been an entire month! Wow. Sorry. My goodness.

"Holy fuck, what was that?"

I look around. Hmm, I don't see anyone. Maybe this talking myself thing has gotten out of hand.

"No dear boy, I am just in your head"

Holy shit, Derek was right. I'm crazy. Maybe this is just a fever dream, maybe I'm just in a really crappy coma. I'm just gonna ignore it. Yep.

*2 hours later*

Ok, maybe not.

Dear Peter,

What the fuck is going on and why am I hallucinating your voice (that I've never even heard) into my head? 

Are you really real or are you a figment of my imagination? 

 

-SS


End file.
